


Winterluft

by TinselTimber



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinselTimber/pseuds/TinselTimber
Summary: Ein Kurzurlaub mit Lars Haugvad bringt für Kenneth Gangnes überraschende Erkenntnisse mit sich, für Lars allerdings auch.





	Winterluft

Eingebettet, in eine eingeschneite Berglandschaft, stand eine kleine Blockhütte auf einer Erhöhung. Kenneth lag auf einer der Entspannungsliegen, die sich auf der Holzterrasse aufreihten, seine Mimik hatte sich vor Erregung verzerrt, keuchend stieß er den warmen Atem in die kalte Winterluft und die Hände krampften sich in eine graue Kuscheldecke, die Lars’ Schopf komplett bedeckte. Ein rötlicher Streifen zog sich über seine Nase, in seinen Augen tobte ein unruhiger, dunkler Sturm und seine Lippen teilten sich, um der empfundenen Lust Ausdruck zu verleihen. Flatternd schlossen sich seine Augenlider und ein heiserer Schrei stieg in seiner Kehle auf, als er sich in Lars’ kundigen Mund ergoss. Zitternd glitten seine Hände unter die Decke, die Finger verfingen sich in den weichen, blonden Strähnen des Physiotherapeuten. Kenny musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen, er lächelte zärtlich als Lars die Decke kurz zur Seite schob und sich aufsetzte. „Danke...“, wisperte er liebevoll und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, als er sein Karriereende bekannt gegeben hatte, war Lars auf die Idee gekommen, mit ihm in eine einsame Berghütte zu fahren. „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?“, fragte der Ältere und küsste Kenny auf die Stirn, „Ich denke über meine Karriere nach...“, nuschelte der Angesprochene. „Genau das solltest du gerade nicht tun“, Lars vereinte ihre Lippen, gekonnt wanderten seine Finger über den verkrampften linken Oberschenkel, wegen dem Kenny sein Leben als Skisprung-Athlet beenden musste. Mit einem lauten Zischen schloss der Jüngere die Augen, „Deine Behandlung eben hat mir besser gefallen...“, knurrte er. Lars musterte forschend sein Gesicht: „Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte er, doch sofort winkte Kenny ab, „Nicht schlimm...“, er schloss seine Hose. „Können wir bitte in den Whirlpool gehen?“, fragte er mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe und Lars nickte: „Ich kann dir doch keinen Wunsch abschlagen, außerdem fängt es gerade an zu schneien, obwohl es so kalt ist“, wie zum Beweis atmete er sichtbar aus. Der Physiotherapeut erhob sich und hielt Kenneth die Hand hin, die dieser dankbar ergriff, dennoch hatte er Schwierigkeiten damit, aufzustehen. Gemeinsam betraten sie durch die Glastür das Wohnzimmer, „Ich möchte nach deinem Bein sehen, zieh bitte die Hose aus und setz dich auf die Couch, ich bin gleich bei dir“, meinte Lars und ging ins Badezimmer. Kenny zuckte zusammen als er einen erschrockenen Aufschrei hörte, der aber sofort durch einen Fluch ersetzt wurde: „Ich bringe ihn um, ich ziehe ihm die Hasenohren lang!“ Vollkommen mit Konfetti bedeckt kam der Größere aus dem Badezimmer und Kenneth’ Schultern zuckten durch das unterdrückte Lachen. „Das Bunny hat mir eine Konfetti-Kanone in meinen Kulturbeutel gepackt...ich habe ihn aufgezogen und sofort schoss mir das Konfetti entgegen“, meinte er und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Armer Larsi-Hasi, komm her“, Kenny zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn, ganz vorsichtig zupfte er die Papierschnipsel aus den Haaren des Physiotherapeuten. Dieser holte das Massageöl aus der Tasche seines Hoodies und sein Daumen streichelte bereits über die verkrampfte Oberschenkelmuskulatur. Kenny zuckte zusammen, „Vollkommen verkrampft...Rectus Femoris und Vastus Lateralis...“, murmelte Lars während dessen, er träufelte das Öl in die rechte Hand. Es erwärmte sich schnell und er massierte mit festen Bewegungen die zuvor bezeichneten Muskeln. Kenneth stöhnte vor Schmerz und stützte sich auf Lars’ Schulter, „Warum sagst du nichts...Sturkopf...“, Kenny sah ihn verwundert an, er bildete sich ein, dass Lars’ Augen kurz golden gewesen waren. „Also gibt es Hasenbraten, wenn wir nach Hause kommen?“, neckte er seinen Partner und Lars lachte leise, „Oh ja, ich werde das Bunny grillen. Aber mal im Ernst, warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“, fragte er neugierig. „Ich dachte, die Winterluft würde mir gut tun und unsere Kuscheleinheiten...“, erneut zog sich eine rötliche Spur über seine Nase und die Wangen. „So...Kälte hilft aber nicht bei verkrampften Muskelsträngen...“, Lars hatte die Massage eingestellt und küsste Kenneth, „Kuscheleinheiten könnten auch mehr schaden als nützen.“ Der schiefe Zahn bohrte sich in Lars’ Unterlippe, erneut blinzelte Kenny verwirrt, hatte er gerade einen Reißzahn in dem Mund seines Freundes entdeckt? Während seiner langwierigen Behandlung wegen seiner Kreuzbänder, waren sie sich näher gekommen und schließlich war es Kenny gewesen, der ihm seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Seit zwei Wochen waren sie nun zusammen und er war wahnsinnig glücklich mit Lars, auch wenn sie es bisher vor dem Nationalteam verheimlicht hatten. „Darf ich jetzt in den Whirlpool mit dir?“, wollte Kenneth erneut wissen, „Mhmm...“, entgegnete Lars und half ihm dabei aufzustehen. „Zum Glück ist der Pool in den Boden eingelassen“, grinste er und streichelte über Kenny’s Wange. Der Jüngere schmiegte sich an ihn, „Danke für die Massage und vorhin“, hauchte er. Lars behielt das Grinsen bei, „Gern geschehen und jetzt lass uns endlich Baden gehen.“ Staunend sah sich der 29-jährige im zweiten Badezimmer um, Lars hatte Kerzen aufgestellt und eine Flasche Champagner geköpft, zwei volle Gläser standen bereits am Rand. „Dürfte ich bitten?“, fragte der Ältere sanft und half Kenny die Stufen hinab in den Whirlpool. Beide schlossen erst einmal die Augen um den entspannenden Effekt zu genießen, „Es gibt da noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss“, hörte Kenneth die angenehm dunkle Stimme, kurze Zeit später, an seinem Ohr und sofort überzog eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Lars’...“Goldene Augen?“, wisperte er verwirrt, „Nicht blaugrau?“ Ein schiefes Lächeln schlich sich auf Lars’ Züge. „Genau darüber möchte ich mit dir sprechen, denn darüber muss ich mit dir reden“, antwortete der Physiotherapeut, der schiefe Zahn malträtierte die Unterlippe. Kenny versank in den goldenen Augen, während Lars seine Hand nahm, „In Vollmondnächten verändere ich mich...ich verwandele mich in einen Wolf.“ Jetzt war das Geständnis heraus und Lars musterte Kenneth fragend, „Ist das schlimm für dich?“, murmelte er beschämt. Kenny schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich liebe dich doch trotzdem. Weißt du...Tom verwandelt sich auch...wenn er nicht bei seiner Familie ist, müssen Fanni oder Ich auf ihn aufpassen. Er sitzt dann als hellbraunes Kaninchen vor dir, mit beigefarbenem Puschelschwänzchen...“, mit unschuldigen Augen sah Kenny zu Lars auf, dessen Blick pure Überraschung zeigte. „Das Bunny ist ein Werkaninchen? Ich fass’ es nicht! Dann könnte ich ihn ja fressen!“, Lars lachte laut, doch Kenny korrigierte ihn sofort. „Nein, nicht Werkaninchen. Er ist ein Hasenfuß...so bezeichnen sie sich zumindest, als Hasenfüßige. Aber niemand sonst aus der Familie trägt dieses Gen, nur Tom“, erläuterte der Jüngere. „Also, bist du ein Wolf...dann kann Tom nicht mehr hierher kommen, wenn Vollmond ist. Übermorgen ist es ja so weit, sind deine Augen deswegen golden und man sieht deine Reißzähne?“, fragte er neugierig. Lars nickte, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dir auffällt. Alles andere werde ich dir nach und nach erklären, damit du meine wölfische Natur besser verstehen kannst“, lächelte er und küsste Kenny, während seine Hände über den Körper des Kleineren wanderten. Jetzt nahm er die Gläser und gab eines weiter an den Jüngeren, „Auf uns!“, lächelte Lars ihn an. „Wenn wir ausgetrunken haben, dann sollten wir aussteigen, ich bin schon schrumpelig“, lachte Lars laut auf. „Alles klar!“, Kenneth stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, „Können wir dann noch einmal raus gehen?“, fragte er. „Diese Auszeit gefällt dir, oder?“, Lars streichelte über Kenny’s Nase, „Ich genieße es einfach, gerade nach dieser langen Leidenszeit. Endlich sind meine Gedanken frei, auch wenn ich das Skispringen vermisse und weiter dort unterwegs sein möchte..“, Tränen bildeten sich in Kenneth’s Augen. „Shh..., lass uns erstmal aussteigen...“, Lars stellte die leeren Gläser ab und verließ den Whirlpool. Er hüllte Kenny in einen flauschigen Bademantel und rubbelte ihn ab, bevor er ebenfalls einen Bademantel anzog. „Draußen ist keine Menschenseele, das heißt wir können gleich raus gehen. Ich bleibe aber barfuß“, erklärte er. „Ist das so ein Wolfsding?“, murmelte Kenny vorsichtig und entlockte Lars so ein Lachen, das beinahe wie ein wölfisches Bellen klang. „Nein, das ist ein Larsding“, zwinkerte er mit leuchtenden Augen. Frischer Schnee lag auf der Terrasse und der Wind wehte ihnen Raureif in die Gesichter, der sich in ihren Haaren festsetzte. „Wo war ich...“, Kenny ließ den Blick schweifen, „Ich kann endlich wieder normal schlafen, ohne Alpträume, ohne Ängste und ohne das Gefühl, mir etwas beweisen zu müssen. Außerdem...habe ich jetzt dich...“, tief holte Kenneth Luft und schloss die Augen, während die Tränen nun über seine Wangen rannen. Ganz fest schlossen sich Lars’ Arme um den ehemaligen Skispringer, „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir“, murmelte er und Kenneth war sich ganz sicher, dass Lars dieses Versprechen halten würde.


End file.
